dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Potential Unleashed
Really hate to be that guy but when did Gohan use SSJ in his ultimate state? Whenever I google it all I get is Fanfiction, videos of Gohan turning SSJ2, and almost decade old discussion wars over if he can or not. Asterr259 (talk) 11:31, January 5, 2017 (UTC) It's this wikia's own make-believe. Again, it's baffling me how they try to pass off wrong translations or some editor's colorful interpretation as facts. Fda92 (talk) 20:21, May 14, 2017 (UTC) There are no evidences nor somewhere stating that Ultimate Gohan can transform into Super Saiyan. That's simply because Ultimate itself is a transformation, so as far as we are concerned, it's impossible to use two transformations at the same time. Bargeta (talk) 21:02, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Per your request I have come to this page to gripe. However, it seems that this has been a topic for a very long time and it seems to have been ignored as a whole. But I agree with what the previous editors have said. I don't see where this has ever been proven. He does go Super Saiyan during Battle of Gods, but not during combat. When he fights Beerus, he is in his Ultimate form. Now I pose a question, if Gohan could go Super Saiyan on top of his Ultimate form, why didn't he use it against Beerus. I would assume it would be stronger than his "base" Ultimate form but I may be missing something. Stitchking1 (talk) 12:57, May 24, 2017 (UTC) As far as we know he cannot go Super Saiyan on top of his Ultimate form in the main series as he has never done so, but he can do it in a game and also does it in a cut scene from Battle of Gods.--Neffyarious (talk) 13:03, May 24, 2017 (UTC) I have seen the card in question and I have no real issue with that besides it doesn't make any sense. But it does exist and it does deserve a place on he page. But, even if it occurs during a cut scene, it never happens in the movie as far as I know. I personally think if it isn't in offical media or a word of God, it shouldn't be included. It's a common occurance for something to appear in trailers and not appear in the final project. Stitchking1 (talk) 13:29, May 24, 2017 (UTC) I do agree. It's like Super Saiyan Blue. But at the same time, there's not a fair amount of information that can come out of it. I mean, it could go either way. It can be successful in delivering a great amount info better then this page can or completely be unnessesary and explain everything poorly. But yeah, in the end, it's your choice Neffy. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 22:17, May 26, 2017 (UTC) It's the community's decision, not mine. I removed the part about Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan being in Battle of Gods on the page, since he may have simply powered down from PU and then up into SS for the ritual.--Neffyarious (talk) 02:50, May 27, 2017 (UTC) It was stated in Daizenshuu 2 that he can transform into ssj1/2 while retaining the power he got from the potential unlock, because it isn't a transformation. It's just a more thorough version of what was obtained on namek. Nothing anywhere has stated it to be a transformation and the terms "mystic" and "ultimate" are merely titles added in video games to differentiate the playable versions of Gohans inside the game, i.e the blue/purple gi gohan vs the adult gohan in goku's gi after the potential unlock. It is not a transformation in of itself as it is unlocking all of the dormant power Gohan already posessed and could've gained if he had trained the normal way over time. (Neloangelo) Potential Unleashed, strong as SSGSS? The Golden Frieza form is stronger than Super Saiyan Blue. Super Saiyan Rosé is also stronger than Super Saiyan Blue. And Hit's Pure Progress is stronger than Super Saiyan Blue. This has been true throughout the Dragon Ball Super series. But Potential Unleashed is the only form that turned out to be on par with Super Saiyan Blue. So does anyone think that Potential Unleashed is as strong as Super Saiyan Blue?? I mean Gohan did proved that to be true when he used this form to test his strength against Goku's Super Saiyan Blue. The SS forms are simply multipliers, as is Golden Frieza. Pure Progress is an ability Hit has to constantly improve when faced with someone stronger than himself, not unlike a Saiyan, and Potential Unleashed is exactly what the name implies: Potential Unleashed. In other words, the power depends on the users; not the transformations, abilities, or states. So, yes, someone in a state of Potential Unleashed can be as strong as a SSB, or, hell, even a GoD. It all depends on the individual. Orion (T-B- ) 23:21, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Thanks man. Some dude DragonEmeperor erased what was a CLEAR fact that was shown in the Dragon Ball Super series itself. So can you please stop making things up... If Gohan really could go SSJ ON TOP of Ultimate he would have done it against Buu and even more now at the ToP? Same goes for a lot of other stuff you make up, even if it makes no sense in form of story telling. You really need to stop trying to fit everything Heroes or other stuff create to fit in in the canon story... Like Saiyan Beyond God or Quake of Fury If you'd paid attention to the series, you'd know that Gohan simply chooses not to go Super Saiyan. Potential Unleashed is not a transformation, it's just his full potential as his base form. To say that he can't go Super Saiyan while in base form is to deny the basic principle of Super Saiyan: that it's used while in base form. Orion (T-B- ) 11:50, January 21, 2018 (UTC) :Original series Gohan can't go SS over Potential Unleashed - PU unlocked all of SS capabilities and made it his base powers. Kaioshin said about it clearly and Gohan never used SS in battles even when he was in danger.--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 12:32, January 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Repeating yourself isn't gonna make it true. Gohan chooses not to go Super Saiyan. That's what was said. Your speculation is not relevant. ::Orion (T-B- ) 12:52, January 21, 2018 (UTC) :::Repeating yourself isn't gonna make it true. Gohan cant go Super Saiyan. That's what was said (in DBZ of course). Your speculation is not relevant.--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 13:22, January 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::Alright, I accept your concession. Have a nice day. ::::Orion (T-B- ) 13:45, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Kishido Black (talk) 16:48, January 21, 2018 (UTC) You don't get it... I do not talk about him not being able to become Super Saiyan... But him becoming Super Saiyan ON TOP of Ultimate powering him up even further. Cuz it doesn't... If it would power him up even more, he would have use it back in the past against Buu and even more now with the universe on the stake. But you on this site talk about it like he can powe rhimself even more up with SSJ and Ultimate... Which he doesn't Ultimate is all of his potential unleased. Wherever he is using black or blond hair doesn't matter Stop removing my changes to the page, Dragon. There was no electricity in the form shown at all. It was only called Super Saiyan and he only ever went SS after he used Potential Unleashed, never Super Saiyan 2. Also, he and Frieza were faking the fight, so the words there is not detailed enough making it seem as if they were really fighting and Frieza still quickly beat him. So bring some actual proof and I will stop changing it. FlatZone (talk) 03:31, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :He then used his full power Potential Unleashed state to gain an advantage over final form Frieza and pushed him back when they were acting so that Frieza could gain Frost's trust, True Golden Frieza proved to be able to quickly take down Ultimate Gohan during the bout. Plus, this article is called Potential Unleashed and the anime pic of the form was gone, so I restored it. DragonEmeperor (talk) 03:39, March 5, 2019 (UTC) I somehow missed that. FlatZone (talk) 03:41, March 5, 2019 (UTC)